Here to Help
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House helps Cuddy get pregnant over a series of months.


_The First Month_

She wanted a baby and he had volunteered to help. Everything else had failed. She hoped, maybe this would be different. After all the pain and suffering he had put her through, it would be terribly ironic if he also gave her the one thing that would mend her heart. He said they had to do things his way. She was desperate enough to agree. She was willing to try anything at that point.

He showed up at her doorstep, eyes full of lust. The sex was rough and heated. She let him do most of the work, too apprehensive to respond. She had wanted him for so long. The last thing she needed was for him to recognize that. It was just sex for him, she reminded herself. Shutting her mind off, she enjoyed the way handled her body and the familiar ache that he filled inside.

He wasn't gentle with her, but she didn't really care. The foreplay was short, practically non-existent. Despite it lessoning her odds, he took her from behind, afraid to see her eyes, during the act. He took her roughly, squeezing and rubbing her ass. He kept himself focused solely on the distraction. It gave him the distance he craved. He told her good luck afterwards and left quickly.

Nothing changed at work. He had made it clear upfront; this was purely business between them. When she started her period that month, he told her he would see her in a few weeks. She hadn't needed to mention it; he knew. She vowed this time would be different.

_The Second Month_

He saw her in the clinic. Moving behind her, he leaned against her to place his patients file on the counter. "I'll be over tonight," he whispered, close to her ear. She had to stop herself from leaning into his warmth. She nodded and instantly he was gone. His close presence left her breathless and shaking. Quickly finishing signing off a chart, she made her way to her office. She could feel the flush rise to her cheeks and his eyes on her, from wherever he had disappeared to.

She vowed that she wouldn't let the opportunity pass again. Tonight she would be ready and planned to take full advantage of having him in her bed. He showed up and they went directly into her bedroom. She pushed him back onto her mattress and straddled his hips, acting upon all the furry and passion she kept bottled up inside.

He let her take control this time, while he concentrated o the sway of her hips and the curve of her breasts. She was stunning. Watching her, he couldn't help but think how radiant she was. It took all his focus, not to tell her how amazing he thought she was. He left almost immediately, not sure, if he could keep his growing feelings concealed. She wasn't looking for a relationship, just a baby.

That month when she started, he told her how sorry she was. She thought she saw genuine concern in his eyes, but wasn't sure. She was, after all, a little emotional. She knew that the next month, he would be there to help her.

_The Third Month_

They had fought all day. Their occasional sex had done nothing to alleviate the tension between them. Instead, sparks seemed to fly the moment they looked at one another. It was becoming a problem at the hospital. The grapevine was flooded with bets and theories about the couples love life.

She wasn't sure if he would show up, or if she even wanted him to. The sex between them only quenched their hunger briefly, leaving them desperate and thirsting for more. They were quickly becoming each other's drug. By nine, he was standing at her doorstep knocking. He knew that despite how much he wanted to hate her, they needed each other.

There was still fury in his eyes that rivaled her own. They attacked each other, leaving scattered marks along each other's flesh. Their love making that night was rough, heated, and exhilarating. He sat on her bed holding her close to him as she sat upon his lap. It was the first time they kissed during sex.

They both came harder that night than before. Unlike their previous attempts, it actually took a few rounds of sex, before they had worked the emotions out of their systems. He asked if she was okay before he left. She smiled at him and said thanks. He nodded knowing they were okay.

She still wasn't pregnant. This time he hugged her, telling her they would try again. It would be okay. He reassured her and even got her to smile. He joked with her saying they at least found a great way to get over their arguments. She laughed heartily and it warmed him.

_The Forth Month_

Now that their intimacy had become consistent, their tension eased slightly. They were able to get along at work, once again. There was still arguing, flirting, and teasing, but it was with a comfort they had never had before. They were beginning to acknowledge their solidity in each other's lives. The same solidity everyone else had seen all along. They quickly realized they were the only comforting constants each other had.

The night when he came to her, she was scared. His words about success had sounded so real that she believed him. This would be the night. She knew once she was pregnant, he would stop showing up. She was already starting to miss his presence in her life.

He wanted her to get pregnant. He wanted to be the one that helped her. He wanted to stay close to her. What he didn't want, was to stop seeing her. He sat in her driveway for twenty minutes, debating on what the right thing was to do. Letting go of his own selfish wishes, he made his way to her front door.

They spent that night making slow sweet love, memorizing each other's bodies. He had gently eased her down on her back, climbing on top of her. She had kept her arms and legs hooked lovingly around him. They spent the night moaning and grunting against each other's flesh, as they arched their bodies together.

After they finished, he let her fall asleep in his arms. He thought about moving her and leaving, but he was afraid she wouldn't ever let him do this again, especially once she became pregnant. He left two hours after she had fallen asleep, not wanting her to see how much he cared.

_The Fifth Month_

That was the one. She was pregnant and she came to his office and hugged him, thanking him in front of everyone. He told them he had taken her the night before and they all rolled their eyes knowing they would never get the truth.

She missed him. She knew the baby growing inside her would be with her soon, but she wondered if it would be enough. She wanted to be with him and not just for sex. She missed his warmth and the way he had held her that last night.

He had spent the past month trying to convince himself that he didn't care about her. He wasn't very successful, though. He wasn't stirring up as much trouble at the hospital. His crude comments about her body had lost their bite. As much as he wanted to hate her, it hurt too much.

She was lying in bed when he slipped inside her front door. He made his way quietly to her bedroom and slipped into bed. She moved close to him, hesitantly, and he pulled her into his arms. They kissed softly and then drifted off to sleep. They were finally complete and on the same page, him, resting peacefully for the first time in weeks and her, smiling through tears of relief.

He never left.


End file.
